


The Trading Post

by HarryJamesPeralta



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryJamesPeralta/pseuds/HarryJamesPeralta
Summary: "You always know just when my father leaves,” Niylah comments for the third time this week and Clarke smiles sheepishly.   Niylah bites her bottom lip as she sees Clarke reddening.“Nothing against your father,” Clarke whispersORClarke Griffin lets Niylah take her to bed for the third time this week.ORClarke and Niylah meet up, a lot, and Niylah thinks she's falling in love.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Niylah
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

"You always know just when my father leaves,” Niylah comments for the third time this week and Clarke smiles sheepishly. Niylah bites her bottom lip as she sees Clarke reddening. She knew the girl had had a deep connection with Lexa, the former commander, and watching her writhe beneath her night after night pleased her greatly. 

“Nothing against your fath-,” Clarke whispers under her breath, but is cut off sharply by Niylah’s lips covering her own harshly. The older woman is very dominant, and Clarke has no complaints, Niylah’s hands pulled on Clarke’s clothing desperately and within moments Clarke found herself pinned beneath the tall thin woman. She gasped when her shirt was pushed up roughly and Niylah’s rough calloused thumb brushed its way up to her breast pulling her nipple sharply. 

“Fuck,” Clarke lets out as she catches her breath, Niylah’s hands up her shirt and lips on her neck cause a desperate heat in the pit of her stomach to pool. Niylah doesn’t say much, or make many noises, but Clarke can feel her desperation in the way her hands toss her clothes aside, how roughly she bites the pulse point of Clarkes throat, how her calloused hands work their way from nipple to clit and how finally, at Clarke’s begging she thrusts two fingers into her. Clarke is lost in feeling when Niylah pulls back suddenly, coldness replacing the warm body of Niylah. “Niylah wait,” she whispers desperately, she’s left wanting, yearning, her sex pulsating.

“Stay Clarke,” Niylah orders, and Clarke is brought back to sharing a bed with Lexa as the sharp click of her name leaves Niylahs lips and Clarke pouts slightly. She can’t afford to come to the trading post four times a week, just for sex. Sure she trades with Niylah, but the other girl knows the real reason Clarke shows up and neither of them complain. She hears Niylah discussing quietly with a man in the trading tent and she lays there, content, her desire fading from her sex slowly. Clarke hasn’t moved, staying, as Niylah had ordered, she shivers slightly as the cool fall air flows under the edge of the tent and she fights the urge to pull Niylah’s bed furs over her naked torso when movement at the edge of the tent catches here eye and she feels before she sees in the dark, Niylah returning as her weight makes the bed shift. “Clarke,” she whispers, “wanheda,” she adds, “sky girl,” she whispers, Niylah’s voice is two octaves lower than her speaking voice, if it were light in the tent Clarke would notice the older woman’s pupils widen in arousal, but instead she feels Niylahs arousal on her bare leg and Clarke groans. She hadn’t realized Niylah had stripped and a burning desire fills her instantly.  
“Please,” Clarke finds herself whispering when Niylah’s lips find her throat and girl chuckles. Clarke raises her thigh into Niylah and her chuckle catches in her throat. Clarke doesn’t often reciprocate for Niylah, not because she doesn’t want to, but because Niylah, the domineering older woman who takes Clarke as if she’s a rag doll, throws her on the bed, and pleasures her, is, as far as Clarke can tell, shy.

“What do you want Clarke kom skaikru,” Niylah whispers into Clarke’s ear, she doesn’t let Clarke answer before she’s kissing her way down Clarke’s body, her lips pausing on Clarke’s hip she glances up at the younger woman in the dark and their eyes meet, finally used to the the dark room, Clark’s lips are parted and she’s gasping as Niylah teases her and when she stops Clarke leans up on her arms a smile on her lips.

“You know what I want,” Clarke complains.

“Tell me,” Niylah orders, her lips tickling Clarke’s hip and the blonde girl bites her lip, her fingers tangle in Niylah’s hair, guiding her slightly lower. Clarke is blushing, but manages the words.

“Taste me Niylah,” she finds herself begging under her breath and the older woman obliges quickly, Clarke’s embarrassment is extremely charming, the girl tastes of nectar and musk. Her tongue traces circles around Clarke’s hardened nub, she feels a small gush of fluids against her chin and the uneven breathing and gasps of Clarke tell her the girl is close. 

“Already wanheda?” She teases pulling away and Clarke cries out in protest, her fingers pulling Niylah’s face against her, Niylah is stronger though and escapes Clarke’s hold, she pins the younger woman deftly and Clarke’s ragged breathing catches in her throat. “You like this don’t you Clarke?” She teases, “Being taken,” she adds biting Clarke’s shoulder lightly. The younger woman cries out in protest, but doesn’t deny it.

“Please Niylah,” she begs, she needs to release and the older woman seems to be in the mood for teasing rather than pleasing.  
“I have something special for you tonight,” Niylah promises. She leaves the bed and Clarke protests, trying to stop her by pulling her arm, but Niylah easily slips away. When she returns Clarke feels her breath leave her, she swallows heavily. Niylah, commanding in bed, always dominant, has fashioned, from what Clarke can’t quite tell, a rather thick dildo, it is crudely strapped to her waist with leather straps and Clarke’s breathing becomes ragged. “Do you like it?” Niylah asks concerned as Clarke’s breathing hitches. Clarke can’t use her words but she nods eagerly. The thought of the older woman taking her with more than her hands is electrifying. 

“please,” Clarke manages to whisper and Niylah doesn’t make her say more, she swiftly pushes into Clarke and the girl lets out a strangled cry, she was already on the verge and Niylah lets out a moan as she grinds against the toy, pushing it at a merciless pace. She had dreamed of dominating the girl in this way since their first meeting, since their first kiss, since the first time Clarke had spilled over the edge on her fingers. She can feel Clarke’s walls clamping around the toy and thrusting becomes more difficult, Niylah can feel her own slickness building as she pushes into Clark, her clit bumping against the toy with every movement. 

“Fuck,” Clarke cries out and Niylah can tell she has spilled over the edge from the way she gasps, but Niylah doesn’t stop, she’s close. Clarke’s breathing is ragged, her body sensitive, she can tell in the way Niylah is moving that she’s beyond close and Clarke whispers harshly. “Let go Niylah,” and she watches as Niylah’s eyes close in ecstasy as her slickness explodes, the first time she has let go with Clarke like this, sure she had pleasured he woman three to four times a week for the last three months, but for the first time she lets go and comes hard, she collapses on top of the younger woman. Clarke kisses Niylah’s forehead, her cheek, her lips as she gasps for air, she feels wetness on Niylahs face. “You’re crying,” she whispers. Niylah lets out a strangled laugh.

“I’ve never…” she trails off and Clarke moves from under her, Niylah’s toy slipping from her.

“You never?” Clarke asked her eyes widening. Niylah shook her head, embarrassed that she was crying from an orgasm, her emotions taking over harshly. “Well, we have to change that,” Clarke whispered before kissing her again. She wiped the tears from Niylah’s cheeks tenderly.

“It’s embarrassing, I’m twenty-seven and never felt such pleasure,” Niylah spoke under her breath.

“It’s more embarrassing for me,” Clarke responded, “I should have insisted on helping you with your pleasure months ago,” she bit her own lip. 

“I was afraid,” Niylah whispered.

“Of orgasming?” Clarke let out a laugh under her breath. “Listen Niylah, the next time we do this, I will be sure that your pleasure comes first,” she promises, Niylah shakes her head.

“You’re first wanheda,” Niylah whispers into Clarke’s ear. Clarke shivers and slides out of Niylah’s bed furs. 

“I’ll see you in two days,” she promises after she’s dressed, she slips out of the tent leaving an aroused, emotional, confused Niylah.

“Two days,” Niylah whispers to herself she falls asleep quickly, dreaming of the blond sky girl who taught her, after months of taking what she wanted from the girl, she got what she needed.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way she whispers "Klark" brings her back to Lexa; to Wanheda, and she runs.
> 
> OR Niylah and Clarke have mindblowing sex and Clarke runs.

Two days had come and daylight quickly left the air.Niylah wouldn’t admit to herself that she was awaiting the arrival of Clarke kom Skaikru.She was waiting to close the trading post, and go to bed.Her father had left just minutes before and she felt her heart rate increase in anticipation.A rustling to her left alerted her and she caught sight of the younger girl.Clarke slipped into the tent and Niylah closed up, putting out the torches outside signaling their close for the night.She followed behind Clarke silently, neither of them daring to speak freely outside.

“You’re back Clarke,” her voice caught in her throat and she saw Clarke’s eyes flash almost dangerously at the pronunciation of her name.Niylah knew how it affected Clarke to hear her name pronounced so harshly and she found herself smirking.

“I told you two days,” she responded biting her bottom lip slightly.She had been sorely tempted to return the next night, but couldn’t risk sneaking into the Trading post every day. 

“You are an addict,” Niylah teases lightly as she steps into Clarke’s personal bubble, she feels the younger girl shiver against her as their torsos meet tentatively. 

“You don’t need to tell me,” Clarke responded under her breath, her heart raced against her chest as Niylah’s stomach brushed against hers, she raised a hand and gently put it on Niylah’s hip before leaning in, standing on her tiptoes to press a soft kiss against Niylah’s lips.She felt Niylah relax against her and then start a harder assault.Clarke pulled back.“No,” she whispered, “you need to let me,” she ordered the older woman.Niylah seemed taken aback, but didn’t argue.

“Let you?” She questioned raising a perfect eyebrow at Clarke and the older woman swallowed hard as Clarke maneuvered swiftly, but gently into a position of power over the older woman.She kissed Niylah hard, their lips and tongues battling for dominance in which Clarke was winning and for the first time Niylah let her.Niylah groaned as Clarke’s kisses moved from her lips to bite her earlobe more roughly than she expected of the sky girl and as Clarke’s hands fought to pull Niylahs clothing from her her kisses moved lower, sucking on her collarbone had Niylah squirming.She felt her sex throb and she squeezed her thighs together to get the tiniest bit of friction.

“Sit down,” Clarke ordered her, and the older woman listened, sitting in chair a few feet away.Clarke knelt in front of her and unlaced her boots, pulling them from the older woman and stripping her of her tight pants easily as Niylah lifted her hips to assist.Niylah let out a strangled gasp as Clarke’s fingers met the bare skin of her thighs pushing apart the older woman legs.Niylah felt exposed, nervous, raw, as Clarke’s eyes roamed over her exposed body freely.“You’re beautiful,” Clarke whispered, she stood for a moment to press a chaste kiss against Niylahs lips before sinking down in front of the older woman again.

“ _Jok_ ” she felt herself swear in her mother tongue as Clarke’s strong arms pulled her forward on the chair before kissing her thighs, suckling at the tender skin.Niylah’s fingers found themselves in Clarke’s hair, her breathing ragged and emotion bubbling at the surface as Clarke’s kisses moved closer to her slick center.She subconsciously pulled on Clarke’s hair pulling the girl closer to her center and was rewarded with Clarke’s tongue.Rolling around her clit and her lips pulling her clit enveloping it in a heat so intense Niylah felt as if she’d pass out. 

“Fuck,” Clarke mumbled against Niylah’s sex, she tasted divine and the older woman had such a tight hold on Clarke’s hair that she wouldn’t have been able to pull away if she wanted to.

“More,” Niylah whispered between gasps, Clarke was teasing her, bringing her closer and closer to the pleasure she felt for the first time just two days ago.She could feel pinpricks of tears behind her eyes as Clarke obliged, thrusting two fingers into the older woman who’s body tensed at the intrusion, but relaxed as soon as Clarke’s fingers found a spongy section of her eliciting throaty moans from the tall woman.“Fuck,” Niylah repeated Clarke’s words back to her, her legs were starting to shake, her breaths were barely coming and Clarke knowing how close she was pumped into the woman with renewed vigor.Clarke moaned into Niylah’s sex, vibrating her slick clit with her mouth and she felt the older woman release, hard. 

Clarke pulled her mouth off of Niylah and thrusted her fingers into the woman slowly, taking her down from her high, “You’re so beautiful,” Clarke told her again, Niylah smiled from her chair her fingers falling from Clarke’s hair and pulled the younger woman up.

“ _Jok Clarke kom skaikru_ ” her words were as unsteady as she was, her legs had finally quit shaking, her vision had blurred and was coming back to her, her breathing still ragged but coming back to her now.

“That good?” Clarke asked with a smirk, she straddled the Niylah’s lap and pressed a harsh kiss to her lips and biting the older woman lip begging her to taste herself on Clarke’s lips.

Niylah nods not trusting her voice to answer Clarke and tasting herself on Clarke’s lips was the last thing she expected.Her taste, she noted, was muskier than Clarke’s, heavier, but she still let out a small moan against Clarke’s lips.

“I should have made you sit still for me months ago,” Clarke whispered to her breaking the kiss, “you’re exquisite.” She added trailing her fingers along Niylahs bare throat.

“I never allowed myself the pleasure, and now I’m afraid I can’t stop,” Niylah admitted.Clarke swallowed hard, honestly watching Niylah come undone had done more for her than the months of mind blowing orgasms the other woman had given her.

“I never want you to stop,” Clarke whispered before pressing a heated kiss to Niylah’s jaw, her teeth scraping the accentuated bone causing the other woman to gasp again.Niylah pulled away, her smile tired, lazy almost, and she hooked her arms under Clarke’s thighs before standing swiftly, Clarke gasped at their change of position as her core rubbed against Niylah’s abdomen through thick clothing and the friction nearly threw her over the edge already.Niylah took her lips with her own drowning a second gasp as she awkwardly maneuvered them to her bed covered in warm furs.

She wasn’t sure when this had happened, but Clarke was more naked than she was five minutes before, her shirt and pants tossed aside, her boots barely off the edge of the bed, Niylah’s hands roaming, too innocently, never touching where Clarke desperately needed. 

Niylah settled between her legs, the weight of her torso rested against Clarkes core as she teasingly kissed her way from jaw, to throat, to collarbone, eliciting gasps of pleasure from Clarke.The younger girl writhed beneath her pushing her hips wantonly against Niylah’s torso attempting to find some relief in the friction she found there.“So impatient,” Niylah whispered harshly against Clarke’s ear and the younger girl huffed in frustration, her hands wandered across Niylah’s bare back, scratching softly, when Clarke’s hands reached the tops of Niylah’s shoulders she pushed lightly, begging without words for the woman to move lower.

Niylah teased her for what felt like hours, her mouth on her collarbone sucking a deep purple bruise into her skin, her tongue swirling around the hardened nub of her nipples, her fingers pulling desperately at Clarke’s hips, she moved lower slowly, steadily, taking her time to admire each mark on Clarke’s body.A scrape across her stomach was kissed softly, bruised thighs caressed softly, Clarke’s begging which started as tugs and pushes on Niylah’s body became vocal, she cried out her pleads, feeling wholly overwhelmed when Niylah’s lips found their way to the juncture of her thigh and dripping sex.

“Niylah,” she gasped her fingers tangling in Niylah’s perfectly groomed braid.She felt Niylah’s lips curve into a smile against her body and groaned, far too loudly, when Niylahs tongue licked her slit deftly.The older woman reached up with her left hand, covering Clarke’s mouth forcefully, normally they were asleep by the time her father returned to the trading tent, he was a don’t ask, don’t tell, type of guy, but if he heard a the noises Clarke was making she was sure he’d think she was being attacked.Niylah’s tongue worked slowly, relishing in how Clarke squirmed under her, her hips thrusting against Niylahs willing mouth, her moans muffled by Niylahs hand.

Clarke found herself breathing heavily through her nose, Niylah’s tongue bringing her to the brink, but not pushing her over, purposefully.She fought against Niylahs hand, holding her vocalizations the best she could, she sucked one of Niylah’s fingers into her mouth and relished in the way it made Niylah falter, not that she really wanted Niylah to falter, but it was pleasing to know the way she was affecting the older woman.Niylah paused and pulled her mouth from the younger woman’s saturated core, she moved silently, she pulled her hand from Clarke’s mouth replacing it with her lips knowing Clarke loved her own taste and was rewarded with a throaty moan from the blonde beneath her.

Niylah didn’t break the kiss, deepening it as she moved to the side of Clark rather than on top of her, she felt the girl protest, turning into Niylah to keep them closer.Niylah’s fingers swiftly found their home inside of the blonde as their kisses got rougher, sloppier.It didn’t take long for Clarke to spill over the edge and for the blonde to collapse next to her, her breathing barely coming.

Once Clarke finally caught her breath she found herself whispering, “Gods Niylah,” and the older woman’s smile told her everything.This woman would do, at this time, anything for her.

“Wanheda,” Niylah whispered against Clarke’s cheek as she pressed another kiss to the woman.

“Just Clarke,” Clarke whispered desperately, Wanheda was an extremely painful reminder that Lexa left her at the mountain to die, and that she had killed nearly four hundred people.

Niylah’s heavily accented English broke through Clarke’s thoughts, “ _Klark_ ,” her eyes prickled with unshed tears, the way she said Clarke brought her to Lexa; to Wanheda.Clarke slipped from Niylah’s bed, away from the comfort.

“I can’t,” she whispered, unshed tears threatening to spill over.Niylah was concerned, but let the girl dress and leave in a rush.She wasn’t sure if she’d see Clarke again, she needed to, but the younger woman was running from her problems, not running toward new ones.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niylah loves Clarke, Clarke wont say it back, and for tonight that's enough.

Niylah has never felt so alone.Weeks have passed since Clarke’s last visit and she worries, worries the girl has been captured, that a hunt has gone wrong, that perhaps she has shriveled from lack of food or water, or frozen to death as the grounds turn white and hard.She puts out the last torch in front of her tent, her father's passing two weeks ago leaves the trading post up to just her to run.She doesn’t need Clarke for release, but doing it alone isn’t as fun, or as satisfying.In her yearning for Clarke, she doesn’t notice the blonde she’s been thinking of slip into the tent as she turns around to put away her torches, and when she enters the tent she drops a torch, still hot, sparks fly and luckily nothing catches aflame.

“Clarke,” she knows her voice is barely above a whisper, the girl looks gaunt, exhausted, dirty, probably starving.Her skin is dirty, nails caked with blood and dirt, her hair matted and dyed with what she assumes are berries, or maybe blood.The younger of the two nearly collapses in her exhaustion and Niylah catches her, holding her body up.“Let's get you cleaned up,” she says lightly setting Clarke gently in a chair and covering her with a fur.Niylah collects water, heating it on her wood-burning stove and pouring it into the basin in her bedroom.When she’s collected enough water to fill the basin she adds a few herbs to the water before going back to collect Clarke, she’s half asleep, her eyelids fluttering closed.Niylah pulls the girl to her feet gently and guides her to the basin.

Clarke blinks heavily and moves clumsily to kiss Niylah, but the older woman stops her.“Not right now,” she says with great difficulty, she however does help Clarke strip and step into the basin.The warm water enveloping the younger of the two causes her to let out an involuntary moan and Niylah smiles lightly, relieved to see the girl.Using her gentlest touches she washes Clarke’s hands, fingernails, arms, slowly, enjoying how the girl seems to melt into her touches.She washes Clarke’s hair, detangling it with her fingers carefully, Clarke seems to have her wits about herself enough to wash her own genitals and Niylah can’t help but be relieved.

“Thank you,” Clarke says finally, her voice cracks, her throat dry, lips peeling from dehydration.Niylah presses a soft kiss to her forehead and finishes wiping away any traces of filth from the blonde’s bruised and broken skin. 

“Sit here and enjoy the warmth, I’m going to get you something to eat and drink,” Niylah slips out of the room before Clarke can protest and she returns quickly with a thick stew and a mug of freshwater.Clarke eats gratefully, too quickly, she can feel her body protesting the meal halfway through and she looks at Niylah pain evident in her gaze.

“You can finish it in the morning,” Niylah promises, Clarke nods gratefully and sips on the water until she feels herself shiver, the basin had run cold.Niylah grabbed a large cloth to help her dry and Clarke found herself blushing.

“I can do it,” she tells the other woman and Niylah doesn’t argue.She leaves the room for a moment and returns with fresh clothing, and a thick purplish mixture.

“For your hair,” Niylah whispers holding up the mixture and she can see the relief in Clarke’s eyes, her blonde locks give her away too easily.“You’ll stay tomorrow and rest, and then we can fix your hair,” she added.Clarke opened her mouth to protest and was promptly cut off.

“Your fath—“

“Is dead,” Niylah finished harshly, “no one will know you’re here in my private quarters so long as you stay put until I close the post.”Clarke finds herself unable to argue with the woman and nods.

“I’m sorry about your father,” she finds herself saying rather than thanking Niylah and Niylah nods in understanding. 

“He has been unwell for quite some time,” Niylah admits, Clarke doesn’t know the situation, but from what she has understood Niylah had been doing most of the work at the Trading Post for years as her father had slowly drank himself to death in TonDC at the only tavern. 

“Thank you, for everything,” Clarke says softly climbing into fresh clothing from the other woman, she hasn’t felt cleaner in months, her exhaustion has temporarily subsided, food, water, and a fresh hot bath had renewed her more than she’d like to admit.Clarke moved slowly, her hand reaching out to touch Niylah on the hip as she leaned up, standing on tiptoes to kiss the taller woman. Niylah kisses her back gently, her fingers caressing the younger woman’s jaw before pulling back.

“Come lay with me,” Niylah whispers.Clarke nods and they both, nervous as teenagers, trembling lay down on Niylahs bed, her furs comforting Clarke almost instantly.Niylah kisses her again, softly, with no urgency.They trade tender kisses for a few moments before Clarke breaks the kiss to yawn and Niylah smiles, she wraps her arm protectively around Clarke’s waist and pulls the girl against her.“Sleep,” she whispers against Clarke’s ear as she spoons the smaller woman. Clarke doesn’t respond, but within a few short moments, her breathing evens and Niylah knows she has fallen into what is probably her first restful sleep in weeks.

Niylah laid awake for hours, listening to Clarke’s even breathing, her arm not moving from its wrap around Clarke’s waist, she buries her nose in the girl's hair breathing deeply, she smells of fresh herbs and a hint of the berries she had used to dye her hair the first time.Clarke shifts in her sleep, turning her body so they’re face to face and she buries her face against Niylahs neck.Niylah closes her eyes contentedly.This was by far the most intimate moment they would ever share.Sex was one thing, but Clarke falling asleep in her arms would fuel her for years to come. 

She wasn’t sure when she fell asleep, but she blinked at the brightness in the tent, the blonde girl was missing from her bed and she sighed, assuming that Clarke had run off again.She got ready slowly, going to the main tent to get herself some breakfast before she lit the torches signifying the beginning of her workday.She however was greeted by the most beautiful sight she’d ever seen.Clarke, sipping a steaming mug of tea, the younger woman smiled sheepishly handing a plate full of food to Niylah, fried eggs, meats, and a hard chunk of bread.“I made you breakfast,” she told Niylah biting her bottom lip.

“Have you eaten?” Niylah demanded as she caught the blonde’s eye.

“Yeah, I ate hours ago, I woke before daybreak starving and helped myself, you looked too peaceful to wake,” Clarke admitted and Niylah smiled brightly.She didn’t answer Clarke but ate her breakfast quickly. Somehow it tasted so much better than anytime she’d ever made herself food.

“I have to open for trade,” Niylah whispered lightly perhaps fifteen minutes later and Clarke nodded.

“I should be going,” she said sadly and Niylah grabbed her hand.

“You must stay, you need rest, stay in my room, relax on the furs, eat a hearty lunch, bathe again if you wish,” Niylah whispered desperately.She never wanted Clarke to leave.Surprisingly the blonde nodded.

“Okay,” she whispered, “I’ll need help with my hair anyway.” She finished lamely.Niylah closed the flaps to her private quarters as Clarke laid back down on her bed, she found herself squeezing her thighs together, watching Clarke lay down was somehow the most seductive thing she’d ever seen, the girl leaned against the headboard, sitting against it, one knee pulled up and her other leg falling open, Niylah knew it wasn’t meant to be seductive, but what could she do, it’d been weeks since she had even seen Clarke.She left the room before she decided to pounce on the woman.

Nightfall luckily came quickly, Niylah had brought Clarke a lunch of dried meat and fresh fruit halfway through the day and had found the girl asleep, she left the food and went back out to work to snack her way through the day.When she finally extinguished the last torch when the sun disappeared from the sky she made her way into her room quickly.Clarke, expecting her, was standing just inside the flaps of the separation of rooms and they collided, not pleasantly.The younger woman knocked flat down and the older apologizing profusely.

“My fault,” Clarke said with a laugh that lit up the room and Niylah shook her head.

“Thank you for staying,” Niylah managed to respond and Clarke nodded.

  
“It really didn’t take much convincing,” Clarke admitted, Niylah’s eyes wandered over the blonde’s face and paused on the plump inviting lips of the woman she desperately craved.Clarke was still talking, but Niylah’s ears had stopped working moments before.“Are you listening?” Clarke asked cocking her head to the side and Niylah shook her head.

“I’m sorry, you’re distracting,” she smirked and bit her bottom lip.Clarke laughed again and grabbed Niylah by the hand, pulling her forward until their bodies met, and as she had the night before Clarke leaned up, on her tiptoes and kissed Niylah.Niylah’s eyes closed and she sighed contentedly against Clarke’s lips as she deepened the kiss.It grew heated quickly and she felt Clarke’s hands traveling lower, one hand kneading the sensitive flesh of her ass causing her to moan lightly.

“I’ve missed you Niylah,” Clarke admitted as she broke the kiss, and Niylah’s heartbeat feels as if it skips, she’s missed Clarke, she’s pretty sure she’s in love with Clarke.

“Me too,” is all she manages to respond before she kisses Clarke with a renewed vigor.Weeks without the younger woman had taken its toll, her sex was dripping and they hadn’t even moved under the clothing. 

“What have you been doing without me these past weeks?” Clarke asks teasingly, they had moved to the bed quite some time ago, most of their clothing shed, Clarke’s fingers tracing a torturous path down her stomach resting on her inner thigh while she waited for an answer.

Niylah wasn’t sure why she answered so truthfully, or when Clarke had flipped the script on her and made her feel like she was 15 and unsure of herself.“Waiting for you,” Clarke’s smile faded slightly, but it came back before she could question herself.

“Waiting for me to do what?” Clarke asked teasingly, a single finger sliding against Niylah’s wetness.

“Anything,” Niylah whispers, her emotional state wasn’t exactly stable at the moment, she yearned to tell Clarke she loved her, to beg her for pleasure, to tell her she had masturbated three times a day for exactly 23 days at the thought of Clarke’s lips against her sex.

“Anything?” Clarke asked raising an eyebrow, her finger was still working against Niylah’s sex lazily, not moving into the older woman, and not touching her sensitive, engorged, clit.

Niylah nodded not trusting her voice to come out without sounding strangled and Clarke smiled for real, her lips curving and Niylah could come right there.The girl has barely touched her and she’s coming undone at the sight of her, the warmth of her.

“Even if that’s all I want is to kiss you?” Clarke asks pulling her hand away from Niylah’s core and pressing a gentle kiss to the woman’s lips.Niylah’s breathing is ragged, she feels disappointed, but also intrigued.

She finds herself nodding before she finds her voice to whisper, “especially that.” And Clarke looks confused.

“You don’t want to have sex?” She asks and Niylah can hear the disappointment in her voice, the mood nearly killed she manages to try and explain better, her English is fantastic as a trading post supervisor, but she struggles sometimes to find the words that fit the best situation.

“Of course I want to have sex,” she admits, her face flushing, “ I also want more,” she finds herself saying, “I want to lay in this bed with you, and hold you, and kiss you, and eat breakfast with you,” Niylah rambles for several moments when Clarke catches on, Niylah is head over heels in love with her, and she isn’t sure she feels the same way, she doesn’t dislike Niylah, in fact, she does love her, she’s just not sure if she’s in love.

“I understand,” Clarke whispers hoarsely, “What if for me, it’s just sex?” Her voice bites out and Niylah looks as if she’s been slapped.She recovers before Clarke can continue and finds herself responding.

“If that’s all you need from me, then you’ll have it,” their words stopped coming and Niylah pressed a kiss against Clarke’s mouth harshly, a bruising kiss, Clarke responds in much the same way, roughly.She can feel hurt flowing through the kisses, and she knows she’s hurt Niylah’s feelings, but she can’t really make herself care as a gasp tears from her throat as Niylah’s fingers slide into her without warning.Niylah takes her, hard, fast, like she had the first two and a half months they hooked up.Unrelenting until Clarke found herself spilling over the edge not once, but twice in a row.When Clarke’s breathing returned to semi-normal she moved to kiss Niylah, but Niylah slipped out of bed, pulling her clothing on. 

“You should go,” Niylah whispered, her voice catching in her throat.Clarke’s eyes narrowed and she stood up out of the bed, she grabbed Niylah’s hand and pulled the taller, stronger woman against her. 

“You invited me to stay,” Clarke whispered, her voice betrayed her, she felt hurt by Niylah’s words.

“I want you to stay, but if it's just for sex I’ll give you sex and then you leave,” Niylah’s words failed her, she couldn’t put a sentence together to save her life.

“I want to give you pleasure too,” Clarke whispered, her voice catching in her throat, she could feel tears behind her eyes and she blinked angrily not wanting to show Niylah she was hurt.

“I only take pleasure from those who care about me too,” Niylah whispered.Clarke scoffed.

“I do care about you Niylah,” she protested and Niylah looked at her pointedly as if to tell her she didn’t believe her.“I do,” she promised.“I don’t know what I can give you, I want all of that too, but I’m on the run Niylah, of course, I want happiness, and forever, and breakfast, and cuddles and baths,” Clarke’s tears were running down her cheeks, droplets continuing down her neck, she wasn’t sure when she became so emotional about this, but she knew it wasn’t just sex.Niylah’s heart broke into pieces as Clarke’s tears spilled and she felt herself crying too.

“Let me come with you, stay here, anything” Niylah whispered, she knew Clarke would have to leave, she wouldn’t be content to live in her bedroom by day, and be in her bed by night.

“I can’t stay,” Clarke bit out hoarsely, her tears were stopping, but her voice was raw with emotion.

“Just for another night,” Niylah begged, Clarke unable to say no didn’t respond and kissed Niylah again.It was a kiss of desperation and Niylah responded in kind.Her body ached for Clarke, no matter what way she could have her.Niylah’s clothing which had been half on was stripped from her with ease and Clarke used a few pieces of rope to tie Niylah’s wrists to her bed.Niylah let her, she, for some reason, trusted Clarke. 

“Remember when you used a strap on me?” Clarke whispered in her ear, her mind didn’t comprehend the words Clarke was saying, she wasn’t really sure what a strap was, and she wasn’t sure she’d find out.“Where do you keep it?” Clarke asked.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Niylah responded sincerely and Clarke bit her lip trying to think of a different way to describe it.

“Remember when you had your first orgasm with me?” Clarke asked and Niylahs eyes widened in understanding.

“My first orgasm ever,” she corrected, Clarke’s eyebrow raised into her hairline, and Niylah bit her lip.She pointed Clarke to a wooden box at the foot of the bed, Clarke’s eyes widened.There was way more than one dildo in here, most fashioned from what she thought was leather, or perhaps smoothed wood.She picked one that was smaller than the thick leather one she had been taken with.Its thickness was still impressive, but the length wasn’t as impressive.Clarke struggled for a few moments with crude straps and when she was finally pleased with herself she stood up to show Niylah.Niylah couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her lips.She had never, ever, been taken this way.She had bed many women with these toys, but Clarke would be her first.

“I care about you Niylah,” Clarke said lightly, “You deserve to feel as good as you make me feel.” Clarke moved to the bed slowly, Niylah felt herself swallow, the biggest thing that had ever entered her core was Clarke’s two fingers, and that had felt impossibly tight, almost painful at the moment.

“I’ve never,” Niylah whispered after ten minutes, Clarke’s mouth had worked her into a frenzy, her hips bucking wildly under the girl and Clarke kissed her, releasing her tied wrists. 

“Do you want to be in control, or do you want me to take you, and fuck you,” Clarke whispers roughly, she yearns to take Niylah, pound into her, watching her toy disappear into the older woman, the older woman shivers at the wording and the harshness in Clarke’s words.She doesn’t speak but maneuvers them so Clarke is laying on her back.She nervously, slowly, moves her center over the tip of the toy and guides it into her soaking sex.Clarke closes her eyes, moaning lightly as Niylah’s light movements press the toy into her still sensitive clit.

“Fuck,” Niylah whispers, the toy stretches her, she can nearly see stars as she lowers herself fully on the toy, she stays still for what feels like ten minutes before her body accepts the intrusion.She moves slowly, Clarke’s eyes snap open and catch her own, her pleasure is clearly evident, Niylah can feel the build of her orgasm starting deep inside her.Clarke’s breathing is heavy and uneven as she fights the urge to thrust up into Niylah.

“Do you like it?” Clarke asks, her voice is hoarse, she’s on the edge of her third orgasm of the night and she knows Niylah hasn’t had her release yet.

“ _Sha Klark,_ ” her mother tongue slips from her mouth, her movements are jerky and quickening.“ _Jok_ ,” she groans and then opens her mouth, “Fuck me, Clarke,” her voice catches in her throat as Clarke moves quickly to reposition them.The younger girl pins her harshly and starts a relentless pace of pounding into the older woman.Niylah’s moans tear from her throat, she can hear the slap of Clarke’s thighs against her as she fucks her, hard, fast, and Niylah cries out as she spills over the edge.Clarke fucks her through the orgasm, sweat glistens on her neck and chest and the younger woman reaches down, her thumb coming into rough contact with Niylahs swollen clit.Her thumb presses hard, circling quickly around Niylah as her relentless pace doesn’t let up.

“Let go,” Clarke orders Niylah and she feels the older woman release again, three slow pumps into the older woman and Clarke allows herself to release again, just from the sheer movement of it all.“Fuck,” she whispers finally pulling out of Niylah and Niylah can’t respond she just nods.

“I love you,” Niylah whispers to Clarke as her own toy slips from her body.She had given herself many orgasms since Clarke left her weeks ago, but nothing like today.Clarke nodded at her unable to speak, Niylah knows she won’t say it back, but for tonight it's enough.


End file.
